Together Always Plus 1
by freezethemoment
Summary: After a trial in the family, can Peeta make it all right before it's time for his son to arrive? This is a short story of Katniss' 2nd pregnancy. This takes place before the epilogue of my first fanfiction, 'Together Always' The story of Katniss' first pregnancy . *This is just a THANK YOU short story to all of my supporters from my first fanfiction, that wanted to see more : *
1. Chapter 1

********************************************************************************Hey Everybody! Here I am starting the first of my short stories: Ethan's birth/pregnancy! I had some spare time today and decided to test if this is something you guys want me to make a four chapter story out of. On my page I explained a little better on why I am only doing short stories for the time being. I missed you guys already, and wanted to thank you for all of the support on the epilogue for Together Always.**

"Mommy…Why isn't my brother coming out…" "Sweetheart it takes time for a baby to grow inside. He has to be big and strong before he can come into this family." Baylyn giggles and Peeta gives me a sarcastic glare, and continues to wash the dishes. Baylyn wraps her small arms around me and her head rests on my stomach that is bulging out much larger, than Baylyn's had at five months. She kisses it and smiles up at me. I love these moments when I can see the Peeta in her, her smile structure is almost exactly like his, and her blue eyes are almost the exact same…in certain lights it's almost as if I can see a speck or two of silver. _I guess that is what Peeta has been seeing since we were five_. I brush some stray dark hairs from her forehead and kiss it twice and she turns to go play with her toys. I walk over quietly to Peeta and wrap my arms around his back and kiss his shoulder. And he smiles down at me and squints his eyes seductively; I slap him with the dish towel, and laugh while I help him dry them off. "I'm five months pregnant over here."

My ankles are already swollen about to the point of the last weeks of Baylyn's pregnancy, if I didn't know it was a boy, I'd start to be concerned over the weight. I shake my head and let Peeta put the dishes into the cabinet, standing on my tiptoes doesn't seem like the best idea considering the size of my ankles. I go and sit with Baylyn on the ground and play with the dolls that Peeta bought her today. "Mommy, you're not playing with the dolls right." "Is that so?" I smile at her feistiness, "What am I supposed to do?" "I don't know...you're the mom." I kiss the top of her head and hold my arms up so Peeta can pull me to my feet. As soon as I'm up I flop down onto the couch and lean against Peeta. "Aren't you excited to have another Mellark running around in just a few more months?" "I guess so." _The truth is I'm still consumed by fear…after the series of things that happened during Baylyn's pregnancy…I was weary to agree to have our son. I rub my stomach and wonder why he hasn't kicked yet_. "Peeta has he kicked during the night at all." "No, not that I've felt... Has he kicked while I was at the bakery?" "No…" Peeta face twists a little in confusion. "But he's so big already." I shake my head in confusion, and rub my stomach a little harder. Baylyn walks over. "What's wrong daddy?" She presses her little hands on his legs and he scoops her up, and kisses her cheek. "It's okay, are you ready for bed Baylyn." She crinkles her nose in anger…_she can tell we're not being honest with her_. Peeta carries her back to her room and after a few minutes he shuts her door, his face is very concentrated and is just staring at me.

I frown down at my stomach and just let a tear fall onto my stomach. "Why won't our son kick?" "You've been taking the vitamins from your mother, haven't you?" "Every day." I shake my head and rub it softly. "Come on Buddy…show your mommy and daddy that you're in there. Show us that you're okay. Please…" Peeta lays his hand on top of mine. We still don't feel a kick… "Peeta…you don't think it's possible that we've….already lost him do you?" I whisper the last part and wait for him to say something…instead my question is returned with silence. Not one sign of enthusiasm remains on Peeta's face. _Clear your head Katniss. Of course he's okay. You've done everything right…Baylyn's pregnancy would have been the one to worry about after all she went through in the womb._

**************************************Peeta's POV*********************************

"It's okay Kat." "No, it's not. Peeta I may have killed our second child. That's not alright!" "You didn't kill him Kat." I rub her back as she cries into my chest. "Peeta…I killed him." _She killed your child. Katniss Everdeen killed your entire family. She killed your son. She's going to kill your child if you don't kill her first. Kill her now Peeta! Kill this filthy, clingy, mutt! I tense my body up preparing to kill this crying mutt_. She looks up at me with her evil eyes…._evil? _

_They're silver, and beautiful, not evil!…This is your wife, Peeta…she wouldn't hurt your children… Kill her, kill her now! _I can't get a grip on what's real_. She is crying….Mutts don't cry_? I see flashes of a man with a white beard yelling at me, I can still smell the blood and roses on his breath and embedded into his beard. "Don't listen to them Peeta, Katniss Everdeen killed those you love…she will kill everybody that is left…don't let her win…kill her." I can almost feel his hot breath flowing past my ears, and then there's a sharp pain in my arm and back. Almost like needles. I grunt and the _mutt_ looks up at me. "Peeta?"

"Don't you dare say my name again! DO you hear me you stinking mutt?! I pull her onto her feet and practically drag her across the room and pin her against the wall. "Peeta…I-I" "You even admitted that you killed my child! Why would you think that I'd just let you go? Do you think I'm disabled because of my missing leg?" I spit in her face and she just looks at me in utter fear and whimpers. "Didn't think I'd be able to catch you, the girl on fire, so easily did you?" She doesn't respond, "Did you?!" My hands are around her throat. She leans in close to me. "Not real." _Not real? Not real? Where have I heard that before? Even more flashes appear before my eyes…this time it's of Katniss….not a mutt….she is walking towards me down the aisle_.

**************************************Flashback************************************

_She's never looked more beautiful than she does right now. Her dress is off white and it is long and it flows with every graceful step she takes. I can't believe this day is actually happening…you're marrying Katniss Everdeen…the girl you have loved since you were five. The moment she said "real" is when she accepted that my heart belonged to her, and she expressed that her heart belonged to me. _"Peeta?" I shake my head and see her hand is reaching out for mine. I grab her hand without hesitation. She smiles shyly up at me, I give her hand a reassuring squeeze and she stands up tall and I lean by her ear…. "Having second thoughts?" My heart skips a beat when I ask her that…I've always been scared that she wouldn't go through with the toasting… "Not real." She smiles, and it's the most beautiful smile I've ever seen her face hold for such a long time.

************************************End of Flashback********************************

I hear the door open…and _I have never felt so confused about Katniss than I do at this very moment_… Part of me still wants to kill her…the other part of me still sees her as my wife…

******************************************************************************Hey Guys! What did you think about the start to my short story? Hate it? Love it? Let me know in the reviews below! Did you guys like the peek into the Mellarks' wedding? Or the view into Peeta's attacks? Anything you want me to touch on in this pregnancy that may not have been mentioned in Baylyn's pregnancy? I love you guys! I'll talk to you at my next update, if you guys would like to see more of this!

~Freezethemoment


	2. The Break

********************************************************************************Hey Everybody! I missed you all so much! Thanks for all the support on my very first chapter to this new story…I was scared you all would dislike it… I love you all and hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.**

"Hey Peet-What the heck?" I can see Annie's bouncy red curls, I can feel myself losing consciousness. I try to pull Peeta's hands off my neck for the last time and they stay as hard as stone. I look into his blue eyes. _I know this isn't your fault…I'd rather die staring at you than to never see you again, and die without you_. _I just wish I could have held our son_… I close my eyes in defeat and I couldn't be more confused than when the pressure is immediately lifted from my throat. I had lost all hearing and my sight was too blurry to realize what was happening.

**************************************Annie's POV**********************************

"PEETA!" I lunge for his ribcage and put my full body weight in one thrust. It's enough to save Katniss but I have landed by their hallway and my head is spinning. My hands are throbbing from the impact. I shake my head slowly and look around to try and get my bearings. I hear small footsteps coming from the hallway. "Auntie Annie?" my four year old "niece" rubs her sleepy eyes and stands in her bedroom doorway. "Baylyn, sweetie…" She takes several slumps towards me and plops down on my lap. "What's happening…why are mommy and daddy on the floor?" I turn to see my best friends on the ground…both unmoving. I set Baylyn up onto her feet and stand on my feet even though my head is still spinning and I can barely make out what is happening.

Baylyn starts a scream cry and tries to fight me. Peeta had started to cry and Baylyn wanted to go over to him. I push her into her room and shut the door. "I want to go see my daddy!" "Your daddy isn't feeling too good tonight. I'll come get you in a minute." She cries a little and sits in her chair holding a blanket close to her. I shut the door and run over to Katniss. "Kat!" I shake her shoulder and she is unresponsive for the first few minutes. She finally moves her head ever so slightly… "Annie…what happened?" "Peeta had an attack and you passed out for a little while." Her body stiffens completely and she looks around frantically "Where's Baylyn?" "She's in her room. She's safe…just a little scared." Katniss jumps to her feet and almost falls after the first step. "I have to go see her…" Katniss sits down in the chair and holds Baylyn on her lap, and sings a lullaby to her. I close the door and head back to confront Peeta.

He is hunched over and crying his eyes out. "Annie…I-I-I didn't mean to hurt her…I really didn't…you know that right?" I scowl and rest my hands on my hips, "Annie…what happened to your nose?" I widen my eyes at him. "I-I-I didn't do that…did I?" I nod and just glare at him. "I have to go see Kat, and Baylyn." I step in front of him. "After all of that…you think that you should just waltz in there and talk to your wife…that you almost killed."

"I-I didn't mean to…I need to make this right." "That last thing Katniss needs at five months into the pregnancy is more drama from her husband…" "Annie. You know I am a good person…I'd never hurt those that I love on purpose." "Of course you wouldn't do it on purpose…all I'm saying is that I think you should separate from Katniss for a couple weeks." He is very slow to look at me. "I've had attacks before…I'm better now really…" I can tell he is thinking everything over, and knowing Peeta he is keeping Katniss and Baylyn's best interest in mind. "Okay…I-I want them to be safe. If you think this is the best way…I'll try…" I nod sadly and allow Peeta into the nursery.

***************************************Katniss' POV********************************

"_Here is the place where I love you_…" I kiss Baylyn's forehead and wipe the tears away. I lay her down in her bed, and that's when I hear the same unsteady footsteps…the ones that I feel so conflicted about, they have brought happiness, but all I can think of right now is how they can bring pain…not so much in my body. But what is does to my heart when the attacks happen, especially now that Baylyn is part of the picture. "Katniss…I-I-I..." I shake my head and walk over to the chair and hold my legs up and wait for him to join me. Instead of sitting beside me like I had hoped, he crouches down onto the floor stiffly; I extend my hand for his with a half-smile, he just stares at me. Something in his eyes is different and I can't quite tell why, even after bad attacks he still offers me some sort of smile. "Peeta…what's wrong?" "I-I think it'd be best for us to…have a little break."

"You-you-you-Don't want…me?" Peeta takes my hand and stares at me for a while. "No! Katniss, I could never, not love you. It's because I love you that I'm doing this. I need to find a way to deal with these atta-" "Just-just don't, forget it Peeta." I rip my hands away from his, and walk over to Baylyn's dresser and pull out all of her clothes, and throw them into a bag. "Katniss…please. Don't be this way…why are you taking out _all_ of her clothes…I only meant for a week or two." "Well…you may have only meant a week or two, but I'm thinking it needs to be…much much longer." I stand on my tiptoes and show the sadness in my eyes, "I trusted you…" "Daddy?" "Baylyn." Peeta breathes out a sigh of relief and opens his arms towards his daughter. He smiles at her and when she passes me I scoop her into my arms, and hold her close to my body.

"Katniss..." He takes a step towards Baylyn and I stumble backwards. "Don't touch her." "Daddy?!"

"Baylyn, sweetie!"

Baylyn holds her arms out for him. I grab her bag and run for the door. Peeta snags me by the waist, at the front door. "Katniss, you don't understand…" His face is only an inch from mine, and his eyes are full of tears. _Why are you crying? Who is the one getting kicked out_? "Katniss, I'll leave. You and Baylyn stay in the house…I'll leave." "No. I don't even want to be here." I unlatch the front door and run over to Annie's. Baylyn screams out for her dad…I ignore the mother and wife inside of me and open Annie's front door. Baylyn won't stop screaming, her face is red and the tears have started. "Annie?" I scream out crying, Annie comes running down the stairs, her red curls are frazzled and she is panting for air. "What's wrong?" "Is it okay if I…stay here." She half smile and closes me into a hug "Of course it is."

Dillan appears moments later and pulls on Baylyn's leg. I set her down and he picks her up and takes her back to his room. I follow behind and peek into his room. He is sitting down facing her holding her hand. "It's okay Baylyn. It's okay." He pats her hand and rests his forehead on hers. She quiets down immediately and wraps her tiny arms around his broad shoulders. He kisses her cheek and she rests her head on his lap. I try to suppress my tears and I walk back to Annie.

"What happened Katniss?" "He…said he wanted a break from me…" Annie creases her eyebrow in anxiety and bites her lip. "I'm sorry Katniss. You're more than welcome to stay here as long as you'd like." "Thank you Annie." I hug her one last time before going up to a spare room and looking out the window towards the bakery.

_Why would Peeta want a break? After just another attack…what made him snap to say he didn't want me_? I look down at my feet and my stomach is in the way. "I can't believe that I lost you." I touch my stomach and feel a tear roll down my cheek. I wipe it away and stand back up and look out the window, the bakery…where my day started when I found out about Baylyn. All I can think of is Peeta, how I miss his smile. How his laugh brought out the best in me. How he told me that he needed a break…

**************************************Peeta's POV**********************************

_How could something for Katniss and Baylyn's safety turn into something that ruined my family…why would Annie tell me that…how did you just let them walk out of the door, while your only daughter screamed her lungs out for you_. I pull on my hair and wish I could scream my lungs out. I give it a good effort but all that I'm left with is a broken heart and soul. "You just let them walk out of your life, Peeta." I fall to the floor and cry. _Get a spine…she killed your child_… I get a grip on myself and walk out the door towards Haymitch's house. "Open up you old drunk!" I don't know what came over me in that moment…I just need to take my anger or whatever this feeling is out on somebody other than me… He opens the door with a scowl and looks me over. "What happened to you, boy?" He smirks and holds the door open for me, and I walk in a pace around his coffee table. Ever since Effie and him got married the house has been decent smelling.

"Oh! Peeta! Did you bring my precious grandbaby—what happened to you?" She runs over and cups my face in her hands, "Your entire face is white, except under your eyes." I shake her hands off my face. "Katniss…left." "What do you mean she left?" Effie purses her lips and pulls me, so I sit down. Haymitch sits beside Effie and wraps his arm around her. "I had an attack…and I suggested a break so I could learn to control my attacks better, with our son on the way…And she packed all of Baylyn's clothes…and just…left."

My eyes sting at the image replaying through my head of Katniss pulling a screaming Baylyn out of the door. _Out of my life_. Haymitch is speechless and just stares at his feet awkwardly. Effie creases her eye brows and pats my leg. "What did she say when you told her that you wouldn't let her go?" "I-I just kinda let her…She didn't want me touching Baylyn…so I didn't dare touch her." Effie rubs her temple and widens her green eyes. "How did you just let her out of your life…without a fight?" She gets up and runs out the door, heels clacking all the way.

"Nice, boy. Lost two women in one day." "Not helping Haymitch…" I frown and try to keep the tears back…knowing he'd only tease me for it. "Okay boy…you know what you do?...You go and tell her how much you love her…you don't give up. You're to be persistent…you're going to let her know that you're not giving up on this relationship." Haymitch pats my jaw with force and walks away chuckling… "Or you could always just pull the star crossed lovers card…call up Plutarch, and have him and the cameras do the work." He smacks the back of my head and I hear his bedroom door close.

_Your marriage isn't over…you will get Katniss and your children back…if it's the last thing that you ever do. If it means cutting yourself…you will stop these attacks…and you will have your family back once more_…

********************************************************************************What did you think about today's chapter? Hate it? Love it? Let me know in the reviews below! How long would you guys like this story to go on? What did you think about the separation of our favorite star crossed lovers? How did you feel about the surprisingly sweet Haymitch lecture? How are you all feeling about Annie in this chapter? DO you think their son is gone? Or do you feel like he's just screwing with his parent's emotions haha? Did you like Dillan's little consoling talk? How about determine Peeta? Anything you guys would like to see in this fanfiction? I love you all so much! I hope I can update soon, talk to you guys then!**

**~Freezethemoment**


	3. New Hope?

********************************************************************************Hey Everybody! Thanks for the support on my last chapter! I'm glad that you, my long time curious followers, are enjoying this story. I am think another two or three chapters for this one? What do you guys think? I Love you all so much!**

"It's okay sweetie, daddy's here…he's right here." I hold Baylyn close to my chest. _I can't see anything but my sweet daugh-__**MUTT'S face**_! I let her drop to the ground and she lands on her head, the baby mutt begins crying and yelling out…calling me her daddy… I wrap my hands around her throat easily and within a few seconds she is unmoving. _Good job Peeta…now move on to the next mutt. Mutt? Katniss is not a mutt! Neither is….BAYLYN_! I break out in a sweat and turn around to see what was my daughter…_right here…right now…I killed my only daughter_. I look around frantically for Katniss, our house is dark and my prosthetic leg feels extremely heavier. I trip over something on the floor, and yell out for Katniss and wail through my tears.

I turn to see why I tripped and I see my once beautiful wife on the floor, her wrists are slit and it appears that she committed suicide, I scoot back and try to scrape her warm blood off of my hands I curl into a ball and sit in the corner…_both my wife and child are dead….how are they dead? Why would Katniss do this to herself? Why would…I not have any control over what I did to my sweet Baylyn?_ I pull on my hair, and scream out vile things at myself for letting things like this happen…_but one question still haunts me…why would Katniss do this to herself? I can her melodic voice through my head, "If it wasn't for you Peeta…I wouldn't be here…I probably would have committed suicide already…"_ I scream while tears flood down my face and everything flashes.

I wake up with tears and sweat covering my body; I reach my arm out for Katniss. The sheets are cold and that's when I have to come to terms, once again, that Katniss is not here. She has left me and I still have to win her back. I pull off my sweat drenched boxers and t-shirt and hop into the shower and let my mind wander… _She's okay Peeta…you didn't kill either of your girls. They are safe at Annie's…right? That didn't happen…did it?_ I begin shaking and I almost fall in the shower, I pull on some sweat pants and a dark shirt. I don't bother to dry my hair and I run out the door and over to Annie's. I bang on the door as hard as I can and as fast as my hands will let me…I'm just about to kick the door down when I see a frazzled Katniss answer the door.

_I am speechless of her beauty…even at three in the morning. Even with dark bags under her eyes, hair frizzed and back in a messy braid, and in pink bathrobe…she's still as breath taking as the day that I first laid eyes on her with my father's steady hand pointing her out_. I grab her wrists and examine them, they are small and smooth like always. I breathe out a sigh of relief and smile at her. She jerks her hands away from mine and just stares at me, her silver eyes are hard and cold. "Don't touch me Peeta." "I'm sorry." "Is that all you wanted? Because Annie is stranded in there with two small kids that are all wound up thanks to your banging…" "I..umm…I had to come and see that you were okay." "Well, I'm standing barefoot, at the doorway, while my "husband" stands here grabbing my wrists." She scowls and stares at me and cocks her head. _Even if she was being sarcastic and cruel…I can't help but smile when she refers to me as her husband_…

"I want to talk." "Well I don't." "If you want a divorce…I'll give you one, just let me say my part first…please." "Seriously…I have been here for three days and you decide that now is the best time to come and talk…at three in the morning?" I smile slyly at her and she closes the door behind her. I feel her warmth radiating even if she is several feet in front of me. I think about what I'm going to say…and the very thought of her clouds my mind and she is staring icily at me under our tree. "What do you want?"

"For us to be together. Always. Just me, you, Baylyn. Our son…" "Peeta we- I mean…I lost her." I feel my eyes sting at the harsh reality that she might be right. "I never wanted you to leave. I'd happily give my life for you. I could never not want you. I could never live without you…" She opens her mouth to say something sarcastic, and I interrupt her. "This is my time to talk Katniss. Without you I will commit suicide…not to save you, or Baylyn…but to just end myself." I turn around and walk back towards our house.

*************************************Katniss' POV**********************************

_Did he really just say that? Katniss suck it up…he-he can't do this to me…I-I won't let him_! I know I'll regret it later, but I run over to him and pull his shoulders towards me and stare him blankly in the face. I feel my cheeks heat up and then my eyes hurt worse than they have in the past few days. "Peeta Mellark! Don't you dare ever…say something like that again! You're not allowed to say that ever again! Do you hear me?" Peeta normal stupid, goofy grin spreads and I stand on my tiptoes. He encases my hand in his large protective hands and kisses me. Softly and sweetly, he reflects the love he still feels for me and I suddenly become scared that he can feel my feelings.

I pull away with tears in my eyes and run back to Annie's. In the distance I can hear Peeta calling out my name. I ignore it and lock the door. I grab Baylyn and go back to the spare room I have been staying in. "Come sleep with mommy tonight." She nods and curls up against my body. "You smell like daddy." She smiles as she closes her eyes and nuzzles her face in my neck and she falls asleep easily. I sniff my hair and bathrobe and notice that she's right. I smell like Peeta's body wash and shampoo. I smile a little to myself and I let myself fall asleep a little too easily at the smell of my husband...

When I wake up Baylyn is staring at me with her Peeta perfect eyes. "Morning Mommy!" She kisses my cheek and jumps off the bed with excitement. Her voice reminds me of Peeta's…it has the same melodic ring and I cringe as I drop my feet to the floor and dress Baylyn and myself. Baylyn insists we both wear…of all colors…orange. She refuses to let me dress her in anything but her _Mellark "Family" Bakery_ shirt. In my hurry to leave the house I grabbed it along with all the other clothes in her dresser. Baylyn grasps my hand and pulls me towards the front door. "What are you doing?" "You always let me go to the bakery, why can't I today?" "Mommy, needs to think about some things." "But you have been for the last three days…can I not go and see daddy?" She whines on and on about the bakery…but mostly about Peeta. "Baylyn Marine Mellark! I said no!" She creases her eyebrows and runs back upstairs whining.

I rub my forehead and walk to my part of the woods and find my bow and arrows. I stand in my favorite part of the woods and look around and let my mind wander off into the distance. I load my bow at a bright colored bird and shoot it in my frustration, and sink it to the ground with one arrow. "Hey! I was drawing that!" There's so much of me that forces me to cringe…but deep down, I have missed this voice more than anything, the voice that gave me hope when I was eleven…the voice that still gives me hope that things will mend. Peeta waves shyly at me and stands up and shows me his sketch pad. "So much for that sketch." He chuckles and walks closer to me. I stand there bewildered; Peeta had only come into the woods when I begged him, and _now that I'm out of his life he decides to spend his time in here_? "What am I not good enough for you to draw anymore?" I make my best effort to scowl through my feelings of love for this man. He holds his sketch book up and flips through it…every single picture is of me, and several are of both me and Baylyn.

"I ran out of poses from you guys. I like your shirt…" He half smiles and takes another step towards me and we are now face to face. I stare down blankly at my sunset orange shirt and can't help but feel a stirring inside of me, that he gave me the attention to comment on my shirt. "Look…Katniss. I really am sorry…I-I-I just had to say what I said before you left the house Ann-" "—You _had_ to say that?" I cross my arms and stare at him… "No! You see…" I sigh and turn away holding my kill. I stare down at it and toss it back to him. "Keep it. If this kind of stuff is more important to you…be my guest. Draw away." I turn around and ignore his yells for me to come back. _Jerk_. I walk inside and sit on the hallway window ceil.

Both Dillan and Baylyn must be taking a nap, because the house is the quietest I've ever heard it, which just makes me feel all the more empty. I lay down and look out the window and watch as Peeta makes his way to the bakery. _What is your problem? One second I think there is hope…then you go and say that you had to say, that we need a break? Screw you Peeta. _He turns and looks at the house and it's almost as if he sees me_. Why can a single gaze from you make me love you? Screw you Peeta_. I burry my head in my knees and stay in this position moping and keep on believing that I have my mind made up rather to forgive him or not and then a second later, I change my mind completely. I stay up here for hours, Annie offers me food multiple times, but I have no appetite what so ever.

When it is the early morning hours I jump off the window ceil and run for the bathroom, I vomit profusely in the toilet. I hear footsteps and I look up and see Annie staring at me. "Katniss…Your mother called and is coming to check on the pregnancy tomorrow…to confirm rather you had a miscarriage or not." "Oh…okay. Thanks Annie." She twists her small ankles and stands there awkwardly, her palms look sweaty while she is bites her lip. "One other thing Katniss…I talked to Peeta…" "So did I…I don't need to hear that he doesn't want me, again."

"No…Katniss, I sorta…maybe... -"

********************************************************************************I'm so happy that I got some time off from my musical to write this chapter for you guys! What did you think about today's chapter? Hate it? Love it? Let me know in the reviews below! How are you guys feeling about the more determined Peeta? How about Baylyn's choice in clothes? Anything you guys want to see? Please leave me some review below so I can hear all of your voices, I feel like since Together Always I haven't been able to talk to you guys much! I Love you all so incredibly much! Talk to you at my next update or if you leave me a review we can PM between now and then! **

**~Freezethemoment**


	4. Finding Our Way Part 1

********************************************************************************Hey Everybody, I am doing a quick 1,000 word update…things have been super busy with musical practice and all…It's been a while since I updated so I wanted to let you guys know I'm still alive and still writing…I'll try to put the second half up soon followed by the last chapter! Thanks for the support I Love you guys!**

"No…Katniss, I sorta…maybe...Gave Peeta the idea for a break. With your possible pregnancy…I couldn't stand the idea of your emotions being hurt at that fragile state of pregnancy." I stop my tears and look up at her and just wait for her to crack a small smile towards me. She stares down at her feet and avoids eye contact with me. "Katniss…I'm so sorry that I ever suggested that to Peeta, it wasn't my place. I'm so sorry. I thought I was helping you in the long run…I was wrong."

I stand up and run over to Annie and shake her shoulders, "You're really not kidding…are you?!" I see her eyes tear up and a few slide down her cheeks. "I thought you were my friend. Why are you just now telling me this? Did you not see how upset me and Baylyn were? But yet you still went along with it all?" She nods quickly and the tears fall down to the floor. "So Peeta does…want me?" "Of course he does Katniss. He never didn't want you." I can't stop the tears of happiness falling from my eyes, and a grin spreads across my face. I drop Annie's shoulders and run to the spare room I had been staying in and pile me and Baylyn's clothes into the bag and I run back to my house and throw the bag down. My ankles are sore from this much movement this late into the "pregnancy" and I scream out "Peeta! I'm so sorry! Please come here. I want to talk to you!" I walk to the kitchen table and there is something crumpled up. I unfold it and read the light print.

_My dearest Katniss,_

_I'm so sorry for hurting you. I want you to know that hurting you is the last thing I ever wanted to do…I truly love you and Baylyn with all my heart, and if it means leaving you and letting you start your life over…I will accept that. I do not hate you, I never will…I love you with all my heart...Always._

_-Peeta _

I let out a foolish looking smile and crane my neck around to the blonde opening the door. "He's not here sweetheart." "What do you mean he's not here?" I grab Haymitch's shoulders as hard as I can and he winces a little in pain. "District thirteen sweetheart." "You mean…he just left?" "He left after your discussion yesterday. He said he wanted to think everything over, that it'd be easier for you if he wasn't everywhere you turned. He's still trying to protect you." My mind only flickers for a moment and I'm running over to Haymitch's house and there sits a very pink Effie painting her toenails on the couch.

"Hello Katniss." "Effie…I have to go chase down my husband. "Oh thank goodness! It's about time! Excuse my manners, but that was getting quite ridiculous." "Can I borrow your car? Mine is out of gas." "Oh dear! You can't drive all the way to thirteen in your condition." She glares down at my stomach and that is the first time I realized that my stomach does look quite larger. _Maybe he is still in there_. I smile a little at what I hope is my still living son. "Well, how am I supposed to get to Peeta if you won't let me drive?" "I have a much much better idea!" Effie stands on her heels so her toes aren't ruined and grabs my hand and pulls me towards their back door.

She holds my hands and presents to me… a three car capital train. She smiles proudly and pushes me towards the door. "Effie! I don't know how to drive this thing!" "Yes…but somebody on the train does…" She kisses my cheek and waves goodbye. _Who in Panem does Effie have living in her person train_? I reluctantly open the door and before I can realize what's happening I am in an embrace. I see her detailed traits.

"Octavia!" "Katniss dear!" She hugs me tighter and this time I hug her back. I can't stop the slow and happy tear falling onto her neck from me. I had never really known what happened to my wonderful prep crew, they were never the brightest and it's quite apparent Octavia still wishes to treat me like royalty. I shrug it off and sit in the front with her. "Where are we going?" "We're going to thirteen…I have to go find Peeta." Her eyes widen and her unnatural colored eyelashes shine, and she starts the train so fast that it completely takes my stomach. "We should be there in only about half an hour…Effie won't let me drive this train any faster…this thing is like her child." I laugh a little and decide to just reflect on a couple things.

_He's always trying to protect you…rather physically or mentally. Is that the only reason he'd go to district thirteen…what does he even have in thirteen? Other than hijacked, tainted, memories. I can't help but worry about what he's looking for in thirteen. You'd think he'd at least go to a place he likes…like district four. Will he be happy that I think I'm still pregnant? Or will it trigger too many attacks for him_… "Go get your man!" I am shocked by Octavia's comment I just laugh gently and run out of the train and look around. _Where do I even begin to look through this entire district_? I run into the first person I see and look around panicked. "Have you seen Peeta Mellark?" "No….wait? Peeta Mellark is here in thirteen? Wait a second…MOCKINGJAY!" I stare at this person and I run around until I find an alley and I just hide there.

_What have you done? Now you're going to have the paparazzi trying to track you both down…And here you sit pregnant_. I smell something familiar and I find the back entrance to a bakery of some sort. _Peeta_! I run through the door and see only one seam haired employee. I walk back out of the shop and look around and make a dash for the street. I run around and every single store in thirteen's city…_I feel like it's useless…If I haven't found him yet, what are the chances that I will him now_? I stare up at the sun and just absorb the warmth…something catches my eye…there is a person on the city building…I stare up at it...I am only able to see a blonde head of hair…and I run towards the tower.

_That can't be him…he would never_… I run as fast as I can to the entrance on the off chance that my fears are real…that Peeta is about to jump to his death…

********************************************************************************Hey guys… what did you think about my mini update? Hate it? Love it? Let me know in the reviews below! How are you guys feeling about the story? I am so sorry that I haven't been able to update, and I hope you guys understand. I love you all so much and hope to talk to you soon!**

**~Freezethemoment**


	5. Finding Our Way Part 2

********************************************************************************Hey Everyone! I worked super-fast and hard on this chapter, I hope it doesn't let any of you down! I love you all so much and want to thank every single one of you for the support on this little story! I love you all!**

_That can't be him…he would never_… I run as fast as I can to the entrance on the off chance that my fears are real…that Peeta is about to jump to his death…

"Excuse me sir, but what's the fastest way to the roof." I jump from side to side and bounce a little in fear that even a single second would mean Peeta's feet leaving the edge or being yanked back to safety by me. I wave my hand and I realize I had only given the man a second or two, before I rudely pushed him out of the way. I click the elevator button at least fifty times before I scream at the top of my lungs and flit my eyes around the room, and when I spot the steps I don't hesitate to throw the door open and begin climbing the steps.

_For the first time since I found out about Baylyn, I wish I wasn't pregnant…or whatever I am right now_. Each step brings a greater urge for my legs to give out. _I hate to admit it but I am no longer the quick, light stepped and graceful Katniss that I once was. Now…now I'm just a bubbling pot of hormones, getting ready to explode…. Why did this have to be such a tall building_? I am only on the third story when my legs shake uncontrollably and I feel like I can't go up one more flight of stairs. This building looked to be at least ten stories tall, so I resort to one thing that hasn't weakened by becoming a mother. _My voice… my voice that can yell just about anything out; after my screams in the arena for Peeta when we discovered that there could be two victors I just have to hope that the boy with the bread's hearing has stayed the same, and that he'll keep his feet planted for a few more minutes_. Just a few more precious moments of his life. _Please stay with me Peeta. I just need to climb these steps…and I can hold you_.

I am able to make it up half a flight of stairs and I collapse. "Peeta! Peeta Mellark! Don't you dare jump! Peeta…" I scream loudly, through my pants and rub my ankles. I begin crying and wailing. "Peeta! You can't leave me! Do you hear me? You are not allowed to leave me…I love you." It was hard for me to remember the last time I told Peeta that…so long that it makes me sick to my stomach. After a few more minutes of yelling, I half catch my breath and pull myself to my aching feet. _Every second counts Katniss. Every second_.

I find my second wind, my ankles no longer scream in pain. _You can do this Katniss. Every second counts_. I make it up three more flights of stairs; I rub away my tears and don't stop screaming the entire way up. I make it to the eighth floor in what seems like no time. I slam into something…large, warm, muscular, and the thing that assures me that everything is okay…steadiness.

I can't see through my tears and press my nose against his chest. "You scared me to death." "It's okay Kat, it's okay now…Now tell me…what's wrong." "Peeta, I-I-I-I saw you up on the rooftop—and I-I-I knew you were going to jump…after the note…and our fight…and everything…I thought you were going to leave me." "I could never leave you. Katniss I-" I pull back for only a moment and press my lips against his. They are light, and gentle but yet all the hunger I have ever felt for him rises in me once again. I pull away just long enough so I can breathe out a few words. "Peeta it's my turn to say it... I love you." I fall back into his arms and feel myself go completely limp. "I love you too Katniss." He kisses my neck and I know it's only him keeping my feet on the ground.

All of a sudden something so familiar to my pregnancy with Baylyn hits me again. I am being kicked by my son. _My son is alive…and he's kicking_! I rest my hand on my stomach and I feel him kick harder… "Peeta…now I know I'm ready to go back home." He smiles brightly and kisses my stomach. "I am too Kat." I somehow find my footing and hold Peeta's hand tighter than I ever have. And walk towards the elevator. When the door closes I kiss Peeta and hold his waist close to mine, I have missed his warmth and comforting smell of bread. _No matter how many times he showers I realize he will always smell of bread, it sends a smile across my face and I kiss his shoulder_. "I can't believe it Peeta…Our son is on the way. He's alive and obviously healthy."

I don't remember much of the train ride home other than falling asleep on top of Peeta while on the couch. He stroked my hair slowly and kissed my forehead repeatedly, and I didn't stop saying that I love him for I'm not sure how long. I wake up and slide off of Peeta and hold his hand as he wakes up with a groggy smile. We support each other as we walk off the train and into our house, Baylyn sees us from Annie's house and comes to hold our hands. "Daddy! You're home!" "I know sweetie. I love you, so much. I have missed you and I want you to know that I will never leave you again. That's a promise." "Always?" Peeta cracks an even brighter grin then I thought possible and kisses Baylyn's face. "When did you get so smart?" Peeta grasps my hand and walks us inside the house.

After a couple hours of baking in the kitchen, we manage to ware Baylyn out, Peeta carries her back to her room and comes out a little while later I stand with my hands on my hips waiting for Peeta. He takes my lead and kisses me long and hard. I take a couple steps back towards our bedroom. All of a sudden I can feel our son kick. "Ouch." "I'm sorry Kat, I wasn't thinking about how large our son has gotten." I shriek out in pain and bend over. "What's wrong Katniss?"

I yell out louder and squeeze Peeta's shoulder hard and he winces a little in pain. "PEETA!" I hear a subtle pop, so quiet I'm sure I'm imagining things. I touch my pants and they are soaked, in a think warm water. I'm about to collapse in pain when Peeta picks me up. I stare into his shining blue eyes. "Peeta…it's time for our son to make his appearance…" "But Kat, you're only seven and a half months pregnant…" "I know…but he's coming…right now!" Our smiles spread larger than ever, "You're ready for our son…real or not real?" I look at Peeta's perfect face and kiss his cheek. _I think about Baylyn asleep in her bed, and about how everything is right in life right now_…. "Real."

He kisses me for a long time until I come back to reality and realize the pain is getting stronger by the second. Peeta carries me out to the car and sets me down, and goes back in the house to grab Baylyn.

_I'm happy to be having my son, real. He needs a name….I haven't even named you! _I laugh at myself and my terrible case of pregnancy brain_. When me and your dad first lay eyes on you…You will have a name. Real…. _

I watch my husband run out of the house in happy jumps and Baylyn doing the same. She is so a daddy's girl. _Okay Katniss, you're ready for this…you're ready for your second child…Real_.

********************************************************************************Hey Guys, What did you think about today's chapter? Hate it? Love it? Let me know in the reviews below! I am planning on writing another chapter of Katniss' second labor, what do you guys think? I know I enjoyed this chapter and having the fluffiness for a change in my story haha, how do you guys feel about it? How about Peeta not jumping? Or them finally being home? I love you all so much, and thank you all for the support! Talk to you at my last update for this short story!**

**~Freezethemoment**


	6. Here he Comes!

********************************************************************************Hey Everybody…here we are again…the last chapter for the thank you for my supporters on the first Together Always! I have enjoyed this little break and want you all to know how much I love you all and appreciate all the views for this thank you! I Love you all!**

"Peeta Mellark! I swear if you do not drive this car any faster I will kill you…right here right now!" Peeta is sweating bullets as he makes sharp turns on the way to the hospital. "PEETA!" "I'm trying dear…I'm trying…but I can't just run a red light…" "You want a bet?" I reach over and push his knee down so the car is going full force through the red light. Baylyn's face has turned red as the light and she is yelling in her sweet little voice. "Stop yelling!" I snap my head back to her and try to loosen my death glare I had been giving Peeta.

"Well Baylyn…sweetie…mommy is hurting really bad…remember when you stubbed your toe on the tree stump out in the meadow?" She nods, "Well…this is about a billion times worse." "What are you doing daddy? Get mommy to the hospital! NOW!" Now Baylyn has completely raised her voice, and I see her feistiness from the pregnancy with her; it doesn't come out as often as mine does…but when it does, **she is the spitting image of me**. I smile a little, and that's when the next round of contractions begins. I squeeze Peeta's wrist and it turns red in seconds. "We're like one minute away Kat. Can you not…hold him in?" "How am I supposed to "hold" a child in? You're a stupid idiot Peeta Mellark!" He snickers and casts his eyes around the road, "Mommy! That wasn't a nice way to say that something is hurting." I laugh to myself and shake my head.

The sweat has almost soaked the back of my shirt, and that's when I can see the sign for the hospital. I take in several quick breaths and let out a long loud scream, and Baylyn holds her hands to her ears. "I'm not listening anymore!" Peeta stops under a shelter and runs to open my door for me. He scoops me into his arms and sets me into a wheelchair. The pain was excruciating but I figured since I already completely cussed out my husband in front of my daughter…what else could go wrong. _I was stupid to think that_…in Peeta's rush he managed to hit my leg into the door frame. I death glared him and he only turned more red.

"Excuse me…mockin-I mean—I –I mean..the girl on f—I just mean…" Peeta shakes his head in his tongue twisted attempt at words. "I'M IN LABOR!" "Katniss? Peeta?" None other than Delly Cartwright runs out from behind the desk and strokes my head. "Okay Katniss, give me some quick breaths…" I comply and I do admit it eases a little bit of pain…but not enough to make my screams stop. Delly picks up Baylyn, "I'll take care of Baylyn." and sprints to the back with Baylyn towards the rooms. Peeta falls to his knees beside me and kisses my hand, and brushes the sweaty hair out of my face. "I'm so sorry darling…I really saw this time around going a little differently for you." He kisses my temple and I breathe out for only a second before I start the breathing trick Delly instructed me to do. "I know. I just want him out." I manage to say between pants. My vision is blurring worse than last time and I just squeeze Peeta's hand. "You know…you're a real jerk for doing this to me again." "I know Kat…I am a jerk for this…I'm sorry that I caused this." _He's letting me win, and letting me believe whatever I want to believe for now…I like it_…

He kisses me lightly, and I open my mouth and scream. "Peeta…I swear it feels like he's coming out…right now!" Peeta's eyes widen and his mouth drops. Just as I swear he is about to pass out I hear more footsteps approaching. "Katniss, baby! Let's get you into a room." I see blonde hair, tightly back in a bun. "Mom?" "Hi sweetie." I hear even more clacking and I see Effie's unmistakable bronze hair. "See dear…this time I managed to get your mom here on time, it did take quite the toll on my sweet little train…But I believe it will be worth it." I just shake my head and try to ignore the pain surging through my body as I'm lifted onto the bed. My feet are elevated and it feels a little better. My pants are removed and I lay stark naked on my bottom half…at this point I'm in so much pain, I could care less that my mother is staring… "up me".

"Katniss! You're already ten centimeters dilated!" "So quickly? Where are these child's manners?" Effie pipes up…_right now. I just can't take that ridiculous capital accent so I blow up_… "This child isn't even in this world yet Effie! Just shut that hole on your face!" Her eyes widen and she makes some weird little noise before leaving in fit of heels clacking against the floor. Peeta looks at me and laughs his head off, "Katniss…you need to start pushing…right now if you want this baby!" My mom pats my leg to make sure I heard what she said. My entire body freezes in fear… "Kat, are you ready?" Peeta's blue eyes meet mine, and I melt, he pecks my lips and offers me his hand.

Just as I'm about to start pushing, Baylyn runs in the room. "Where's my brother?" She happily jumps up and down; and decides to climb into the bed with me and looks around. "Well! Are you going to let me meet my brother or not?" She grabs my hand and rubs it with her little thumb. _Yeah...defiantly Peeta's baby girl_. "Go mommy, go!" With that awkward start I begin pushing. The pain is even worse…_I can already tell our son has Peeta's body build_. I scream and Baylyn mimics me, I feel my forehead burning of heat from the sweat and pain.

This time I can feel every little movement my son makes on his way out; Peeta kisses my hand and I know I must be hurting his. My vision comes and goes, through the labor. "Peeta! You better know this is the last of the Mellark babies! YOU BETTER UNDERSTAND THAT RIGHT NOW!" "Okay! Okay! No more babies Katniss! NOW PUSH!" I frown a little at him brushing this off…and that's when the pain becomes unbearable… I push with all my might and with my mother's encouragement I feel the pain of the world being released after an hour or two. "Peeta! Come here, do you want to cut the umbilical cord?" His eyes widen in confusion, but it's quickly changed to happiness and excitement. I watch as he lowers a shining pair of silver scissors down, _to a place I normally wouldn't want anything sharp_. He smiles as I hear the metal clank together, and to be honest it scared the living daylights out of me to think about my husband cutting something connecting me to my baby.

Peeta picks up a huge bundle of blankets, and I see a tiny pink hand stick out, which is followed by my sweet baby wailing. Peeta walks over and sets my beautiful son in my arms. Baylyn crawls onto Peeta's lap and pokes the baby's pink and wrinkly hands. "_That's_ my brother?" Her eyebrows crease… "I expected him to be…bigger…and not so…pink." I laugh at Baylyn's comment and kiss my son's head. My mother walks over and extends her arms for her grandson. "Hey there buddy." She kisses his cheek. "I better get him back into an incubator." I shake my head a little at the thought of my son being taken from me, _after all that pain…I can't even hold him_?

Peeta pries my son from my arms and I watch Delly come in and take my son to a back room. My mother comes to stitch me up. I don't remember feeling any of the pain; I'm too preoccupied with the idea of my son. As soon as she finishes I try to get out of the bed, but Peeta pushes me back. "Not yet Kat…you need to rest." "Well I have to see my son." I struggle for a few minutes. I feel something stick into my arm and I suddenly feel sleepy, and I can't stop the urge to close my eyes and sleep. Peeta kisses me quickly… and I'm **out**.

I groggily open my eyes and look around. _Where did everybody go_? "Morning, mother of two." Peeta kisses my forehead and settles into the bed next to me. "Where are Baylyn and our son?" "Baylyn is at Haymitch and Effie's. Our son is beside of you." I snap my head around and see him in some kind of a glass "crib"…_that must be the incubator_… I sit up and Peeta allows me to kneel on the floor. I press my hand against the glass. "Hi sweetie. I'm your mommy." Peeta opens the incubator and lifts our baby in my arms. "Hello there." I kiss my baby boy's head, "I promise we'll be out of this place soon." I analyze his perfect features and kiss all over his face. Even though he's premature he's just as large as Baylyn was, _a little more pink…but perfect_.

His skin is wrinkled but I can tell it will be more like Peeta's. There isn't much hair on his head…but I can see how light it is and know it will be blonde…just like Peeta's. I tear up at the thought of finally having my "baby Peeta" "He's perfect Kat….just like you." "I just know he's going to look like you Peeta." I smile, and with the thought of our family of four. A smile larger than my face has allowed, appears. Peeta takes this moment to kiss me. I run my fingers though his hair and smile. I pull away quickly, "Peeta! We haven't even named him! I picked out his middle name but not his first…do you like Alexander for his middle name?" all of the words spill out in a frantic yell.

"I love it! I was thinking about maybe Ethan for his first name..." I just stare at Peeta, In disbelief. "Stupid idea…I'm sorry…what do you like?" "No Peeta…it's perfect. I love it! Ethan Alexander Mellark!" Our newest Mellark gives a kick and hits me in the arm. "He likes it." Peeta kisses my neck and I rest my head on his shoulder. "I really couldn't be happier…you know that right?" "I do…thank you for making me a mommy again Peeta." "Does this mean you'd think about having another baby?" I laugh a little and stare at Peeta's blue eyes.

"We already have two perfect kids…I don't think my body can handle another round of labor." "Fair enough." He kisses my cheek and we stare down at our perfect baby boy…

***********************************3 Weeks Later***********************************

"I can't believe Ethan can finally come home." I kiss Peeta in my excitement, and he holds Baylyn in his arms. "Mommy, can Ethan sleep in my room?" She plays with his fingers and kisses each of them. " He's going to cry during the night Bay. You won't be able to sleep." She holds her mouth open… "AT NIGHT? Why doesn't he just sleep?" Me and Peeta laugh and walk into the house. Baylyn runs around and grabs a bucket of baby toys and tries to show them of to Ethan…of course him only being three weeks old, has no interest in those toys. Baylyn huffs out in defeat and puts her hands on her hips. "Well I guess he doesn't like them..." She hops the chair and onto Peeta's lap.

I feed Ethan and kiss my children's head. A couple hours later they drift off to sleep on out laps and I look into Peeta's eyes right before I drift off. "Peeta…we're still the same star crossed lovers, and their first child, right? Just a little different?"

"Not different…plus one. One perfect son, who has his mommy's eyes. Plus one tiny baby that has completed our lives." "Close enough." We laugh and I rest my head on Peeta's shoulder, and take one last glance at my perfect family.

********************************************************************************Hey Guys….what did you think about the final chapter? Hate it? Love it? Let me know in the reviews below! Happy to see the newest and last of the Mellarks out and in the world? Sad to see this short story end? Or are you getting excited for the Baylyn and Dillan love story? I am thinking about posting a chapter of that and my idea for a Cato and Clove love story and from there you guys can pick which story you guys want to see more of What do you guys think of doing that kind of vote? I Love you all so incredibly much and want to thank you for supporting me in this little ol' story! Hahaha THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT! YOU ALL INSPIRE ME AND I CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH! My musical will be ending soon, when it does, I will hopefully be able to start my daily updates! I love you all! **

**~Freezethemoment**

**(Ps. If you were reading this story first, you can go back and read the last two chapters of my first story to hear more on baby Ethan.)**


End file.
